A Simple Change
by SilverNinjaHikaru
Summary: What if Kagome had meet Sesshomaru first. How would that change the outcome of their many adventures. How would that change Kagome?
1. Just one tiny change

Summary: The much loved story of Inuyasha with a twist. Kagome meets Sesshomaru first. How much will this change the plot? The outcomes? Or even Kagome herself?

Rating: PG-13 for bad language and standard Inuyasha PG-13 rated parts. Any belief that the rating should change, please inform me and I'll do my best to change it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own an Inuyasha Art Book.

Please Review and tell me what you think. Any questions, concerns, ideas, comments, or _CONSTRUCTIVE_ ****criticism is welcomed. No 'you suck,' or 'worthless story.' Give me a reason why please.

"Is talking"

'Is thinking'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a cruel, merciless laugh, Inuyasha jumped into the air. The Shikon-no-Tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls, glittered as it dangled from a necklace held in his clawed hand. His bright crimson outfit made him stand out even in the fires that engulfed the small farming village.

"This is only what you deserve!" Inuyasha yelled down to the fleeing, terrified villagers. "Just as I deserve the Jewel of Four Souls!" His wild and tangled mass of white hair and amber eyes, along with the height of his jumps and the two white dog ears atop his head plainly stated the simplest of facts.

He wasn't human.

Inuyasha, the half demon, dog demon to be truthful, was half dog demon and half human, a monstrosity for humans, and filth for demons. The purple and pink swirling colors of the Shikon seemed to pull light towards it and hold it. Young and old, child and adult, all fled from him in the burning village. They feared him as well as his powers, though not nearly that of full demons, were powerful enough to kill a strong mortal man in one fell swipe.

'With this!' Inuyasha thought. 'I can finally become a true demon!' He ran for a few steps to gain momentum then jumped again.

"INUYASHA!" A voice screamed out, full of fury, suffering, despair, pain, and sorrow. As Inuyasha turned his head, an arrow with a faint aura of pink pierced his heart, and pinned him to a tree behind him. The Shikon jewel fell out of his grasp and onto the ground before him.

The voice belonged to that of a woman. She was wearing the red hakamas and white haori of a miko. She grasped a bow in her hand with the string still vibrating from the force that launched the arrow. Blood stains marred the once pure white of her haori, the greater amounts seeming to come from a tear above her right shoulder. Blood trickled down her face. Her black hair, in the miko style of a low pony tail with two pieces on either side of the face gently pulled back into the rest, had blood in it as well, making the strands clump together in many places.

For a few moments a silence filled the air and the two, half demon and miko, looked at each other in the eyes. "Ki... Kikyo..." Inuyasha muttered. He reached out, as if to grab her, than let out the last of the air in his lungs. Inuyasha slumped around the arrow, his arm fell harmlessly to his side.

The woman now identified as Kikyo walked over to the jewel, then stumbled the last few steps. A growing trail of blood followed behind her and stained the string of her dropped bow. Falling to one knee, the injured woman picked up the jewel as her right arm just hung down, apparently too injured or painful for her to try and move. 'How dare you.' She thought, looking up at the still form of the half demon. She gazed down at the jewel still gleaming in the daylight. "The Jewel... for such a thing..."

Villagers who once fled and hid now ventured forth. A young man used a pole to hobble close to the miko. "Lady Kikyo..." He started. An elder man with a cut on his arm carefully reached out.

"Your wounds..." He stepped aside as a young girl raced towards them and dropped to her knees by the miko's side. A bandage over her right eye bled red showing it was a recent wound.

"Sister Kikyo!" The girl cried out. "Please sister. We have to take care of your wounds..." She was silenced when Kikyo looked at her with a pained expression. The blood over her face and from her shoulder flowed freely.

"I will not live." Kikyo simply said. She looked at her younger sister. "Listen well, Kaede." She held out her hand that had the Shikon-no-Tama. "Take this, and burn it with my remains. It must never... fall into the wrong hands again!" With a final simper of pain, the miko fell to the ground. 'I shall take this jewel with me to the world beyond,' was her final thought before she breathed no more.

Immediately a bonfire was created, with the remains of the miko Kikyo atop. In her hands, the Shikon-no-Tama was positioned to show it being burned with the miko who had protected it. As her body burned and the villagers cried, no one noticed the furious gleam coming from the jewel as it too disappeared in the inferno.

Only one did, and he stood on a tree branch staring down at the whole scene. His golden eyes watching, and silvery hair shifting in the wind. 'Foolish half breed.' He thought. Looking towards the still form of Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? Go on? Leave it be? Next chapter will have Kagome come through the well, so be sure to come and check it out.

I will follow as much of the story line as I can, but with Sesshomaru in place of Inuyasha it will have to change. Do you really think Sesshomaru would just let Kagome travel with him? And just go search out the Jewel shards for any reason? Really people, you should know the high and mighty lord better then that!

Please Review and tell me what you think. Any questions, concerns, ideas, comments, or **_CONSTRUCTIVE _**criticism is welcomed. No 'you suck,' or 'worthless story.' Give me a reason why please.

Can you also send me Japanese names? And also tell me what they mean? If you do, I'd really appreciate it and could update faster...

Review and tell me what you think!

Thanks!


	2. Enter Kagome!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

I'd like to say that this story came to me in the most common of inspirational places. My math class during a quiz. I have no idea why or how, but it did and here I am typing it up.

As always, any questions, comments, concerns or ideas are welcomed and appreciated. So please do not hesitate to tell me.

"Talking"

(Thinking)

ON WE GO!

* * *

Present day Tokyo, full of many residents who go about their daily lives. Many students preparing for school the next day and spending their free time trying not to learn anything new. That was reserved for school.

Sadly, for a certain Kagome Higurashi, that is a time that her grandfather puts aside for some old fashioned 'Grandfather and Granddaughter bonding time.' Also known as attempting to teach her about the legends and myths he loves to tell. Currently the pair are in a gift shop on the temple's property that they own and run. A sign outside the shop tells some of what is being sold. 'Fortunes.' 'Exorcisms.' 'Amulets/Wards.' And the well know 'Bear Paws.'

"Shikon-no-what?"

"Shikon-no-tama, Kagome girl." A gravely voice from many years of use stated. "So long as one as one has this, one will know prosperity and good fortune."

"And people actually pay money... for these marbles?" Kagome asked. Her pet cat, Buyo in her lap looking up at the key chain she held. It was a piece of square wood on the middle of the chain that said 'Sunset Shrine' and below that had a circular object the size of a large marble in the color of metallic dark blue. Her grandfather had one in pink. Kagome's fingers pinched the piece that held the key chain to the key rings it was intended for.

"Hear its legend, Kagome." Grandfather said. "In the beginning, the 'Jewel of Four Soles'...." He paused when Kagome started using the key chain as a cat toy for the fat feline in her lap, who pawed at it with much interest. With a sigh, Grandfather started up again. "It is said that..." Only to be interrupted, again.

"You remember what tomorrow is?" Kagome asked, leaning forward and staring up at he old man with big puppy dog eyes.

"How could I ever forget my adorable Granddaughters birthday?" He said. Handing her a present wrapped up in purple paper and blue ribbon. "It's a day early but... Happy Birthday Kagome!" He gave her that gentle smile only grandfathers could as she hugged him and took the present. Her excited mood dropped as she witnessed first hand her grandfathers' idea of a good gift. She held the green, webbed hand that felt too leathery to be plastic, and was too smelly to be new. "It's the mummified hand of a 'Kappa' a water-sprite. The legends hold that whosoever possesses this..." Only to be interrupted again.

"Her Buyo, lunch." Kagome told her cat, feeding him the hand as he opened his mouth to except the treat.

"Do you know what those COST!?" Grandpa yelled. Crawling after the cat. Kagome stood up and left, preparing for school.

Kagome looked over her ancestral home. The 'home' was also a very old temple that seemed filled with legends and myths. But in truth, Kagome never focused on the legends. "See ya!" The birthday girl said the next morning as she ran from the house ready for school. Her short green skirt swaying in the wind. She stopped when she stumbled upon the brother staying by the well house.

"Sis..." He started.

"Souta, what are you doing here? We're not allowed in the well house!"

"But Buyo... he's in the well house..."

"Then go get him!" Kagome said, she started to walk away, but her brother grasped her arm.

"But... its scary in there..." With a huff, Kagome opened the sliding wooden door and walked into the small, single square room. In the sunken center of the room, was a square, old wooden well that was dry and was sealed up. Kagome glared at her brother.

"Scary huh? Aren't you a boy?" Kagome walked down the wooden steps and looked around for Buyo. She heard a scratching noise in the old well. "You gotta be kidding me... he's in the well..." She felt something rub up against her leg. "AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

"Kagome!" Souta said, falling to the floor and putting a small hand to his heart to slow down the beating of his ten year old heart. "Jeez..."

"Buyo..." Kagome growled, picking up the cat. She turned around to look up at her brother.

Souta glared at his sister for scaring him so much. But his glare turned into a gaze as he looked behind her, the wooden seal over the well started to glow along the edges, as if light was coming from within the well. "Kagome....." Souta tried to warn.

Arms, many arms, about six, broke through the planks that seal the well. They reached out and grabbed his older sister, Buyo jumped to safety out of Kagome's arms, but Kagome was held to tightly and was pulled into the well. The last thing Souta saw as he ran to the edge of the well was Kagome falling back into a never ending vortex of multi colored lights, a hand reaching to grasp something to hand onto, and the monster behind her who held her in its embrace.

* * *

First off, I'm soooooo sorry it took so long to up date. I always hear that its hard to update from other authors, but never experienced it first hand. Its like you update then tree weeks later you sit up in bed and go 'I HAVENT UPDATED!' (At least, that's what happened to me... I almost woke up my parents and sister...) So I'm very sorry and thanks to all you loyal readers who refrained from death threats and nasty e-mails. I have an idea where this story is headed, but up to a certain point it's a blank so any ideas will be greatly appreciated.

I don't like how this chapter turned out, so I may try and fix it before I put up the next chapter.

If you have any questions, comments, concerns, ideas, or **_CONSTRUCTIVE_** criticism, please tell me. I'm all ears.

Review and tell me what you think!

Thanks again. SilverNinjaHikaru signing out!


	3. Sorry about leaving you guys

Its been half a year since I last updated. Simple Change was my first story. And it was meant to be a really big story. It was meant to be a story that started out like the Inuyasha series, but then when Kagome climbed out of the well she spotted Sesshomaru, he disappears then Kagome immediately goes straight to the village. She doesn't meet Inu himself for a long time. And she isn't can barley protect herself, kind of whinny, school uniform wearing, love sick girl. But neither would she be one of those can use any weapon in the world after just a month of training, miko powers are god like, always calm and seemingly heartless Kagome. It would be a Kagome under the influence of our beloved emotionless and seemingly heartless Sesshomaru-sama.

Thing is though, I can't find the effort to write out this story. It was going to be the Inuyasha series with something that changes the makes the whole story different.

Maybe another day I'll pick up the pen and paper again for this story, but for now, I'm going to put it on hold. Can't think of where I want the story to go in the end of this story.

Thanks for sticking with me for so long. School's been a pain-in-the-ss. I promise to never do this to you guys again without some kinda warning.


End file.
